


Boots

by gritsinmisery



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Boots" December drabble challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/mfuwss/profile)[**mfuwss**](http://community.livejournal.com/mfuwss/).

Boots

Illya bent down to pull on Gurnius' shiny black boots and froze as the memories came flooding back.

It was cold. The woodpile was wet and smelled resin-y; the wood unseasoned, all that was available that winter. At the first sound of tramping, he'd run. From his hiding place in the hollow center of the pile, he watched the German soldiers' boots march by, all he could see between the logs.

Then the screams began.

Coming back to himself with a start, he stared at his scarred reflection in a boot. He couldn't do this.

He _had_ to do this.


End file.
